(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production method for molding plastics on soft cloth, and more particularly to a production method which molds plastics on soft cloth, such that the plastics can be stably molded on the soft cloth in an unstable shape.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Currently, as continuous promotion to commercial trademarks by companies, many vendors have developed new trademark ornaments for advertisement, and three-dimensional graphical ornaments of trademarks made by plastics on soft fabrics have started to show up. When the graphical ornaments fit with the soft fabrics to manifest the trademarks to general public, a soft sense of touch can be prominent, and is getting more and more appreciated by the public.
In molding, how to fit with softness of the soft fabrics, and at a same time, to provide a great stability to the molded plastics is required in a market. At present, a primary way by related industries for assembling the plastics with the fabrics is to use an ultrasonic finishing method to melt and assemble the plastics on the fabrics. As the fabrics are very soft, and their shapes are unstable, the molded plastics on the soft fabrics will be certainly in lack of the sufficient stability. Therefore, if the molded objects can be provided with a good stability, then an improvement and development of this molded plastic product on the cloth can be surely promoted.